un nuevo comienzo
by xXxhikaxXx
Summary: mi primer fic,espero y les guste
1. un nuevo comienzo

hola, esta es la primera vez que escribo un fic, por que antes ni sabia que existia esta pagina XD ya que hace un año y medio no mas me adentre al mundo del anime

y al ver este anime y manga me gusto mucho aunque pasa mucho tiempo para que salga un nuevo volumen ya que voy en en 159 y el proximo sale el 5 de julio, bueno basta de palabrerias.

PD: espero que disfruten el fic

*_Que hubiera sido de mi si no te hubiera dejado? que seria de mi vida?, cada dia mas me hago esas preguntas, ahora que voy a kyoto para grabar las primeras escenas de mi nuevo dorama "In light of the moon", la cual tiene que ser grabada ahi nada mas, por que no puede ser en otra ciudad en la que la gente no me reconozca ni me señale con el dedo. Bueno, aunque no creo que me reconozcan ya que han pasado dos años desde que deje la ciudad y a mi pasado. Apenas y lleguo de america y ya tengo que trabajar, aunque no es como si hubiera descansado mucho en america, ya que siempre tenia trabajo y rara vez tenia tiempo libre para salir con mis amigas, aunque muchos chicos se me declararon no quise tener nada con ninguno, aunque recupere el sentido de amar ninguno hacia que mi corazon se me acelerara, bueno hubo uno que podo surtir esos efectos en mi, pero el ya tenia alguien a quien amar, recupere mi sentido de amar y ya sufri por alguien, jeje ahora es el amor el que quiere escapar de mi, si no me hubiera enamorado de sho probablemente ahora tendria novio, maldito shotaro, te odio*_ *pequeños demonios se esmpiezan a asomar*

kyoko-sama... (asustado)

ah, si?

ya...llegamos

esta bien, pero no me llames kyoko-sama, dime kyoko nada mas, si? (sonrie)

s-si (se sonroja)

bueno, vamos

si

_*Ahh, ahora que por fin tengo manager voy a poder estar al tanto de todas las horas de trabajo que tengo, aunque me gustaria tener un poco de tiempo libre y_-* (choca)

ah, perdon no estaba viendo-

kyoko-san?

t-tsuruga-san como esta, hace tiempo que no lo veia

bien y tu?-

mhh

ah, yashiro-san hola

hola, kyoko-san, como estas?

bien y usted?

bien

ahh

q-que paso?

ahora que lo pienso es raro ver que esten aqui

que? acaso no sabias que ren trabajaria contigo?

eh, no, no lo sabia, es que como estaba tan ocupada que no tuve tiempo de revisar el libreto ni de saber quienes actuarian conmigo

ah, es verdad, se me habia olvidado de que llegaste de america hace unos dias, y dime conociste a algun chico por alla?

yashiro (enojado)

q- que pasa ren?

deja de hacerle esas preguntas que la pueden incomodar

e-esta bien tsuruga-san, no me incomoda, ademas ya me acostumbre

eh?

bueno, es que muchas personas ya me lo han preguntado, al principio me incomodaba pero me termine por acostumbrar, supongo que vivir en america por tanto tiempo me pego las costumbres

asi que asi es, y dime conociste a algun chico que te interesara en america? (emocionado) *por supuesto es yashiro quien pregunta*

si, pero el ya tenia alguien a quien amar

ehhh? como puede un chico no fijarse en ti? y mas encima te rechaza

no, el no me rechazo, es solo que yo nunca se lo dije

y por que?

bueno, por que el siempre me hablaba de la persona que queria, y si yo le confesaba mis sentimientos sabiendo que el amaba a otra persona, se sentiria culpable por haberme rechazado y no podriamos volver a ser amigos

que pena, pero tu nunca le preguntaste como se llamaba la persona a quien queria?

no, pero un dia supe quien era la persona a la que el amaba

y quien era?

una amiga que hice en america

ehh? pero tu solo lo viste no? y si hubieras estado equivocada?

no, no lo estaba, por que al verlos vi como ella lo besaba

lo siento

no importa yashiro-san, despues de eso me prometi a mi misma que trataria de verlo solo como un amigo

y lo conseguiste?

si, despues de que pasara un mes pude conseguirlo, aunque al dia siguiente regrese a japon

entonces no lo viste?

no, pero estoy segura de que pude olvidar el amor que sentia por el

bueno, si tu lo dices

¡kyoko-chan!

si?

tenemos que irnos

esta bien, bueno , yashiro-san si me disculpan

si, ve con cuidado

¡adios!

adios, pobre kyoko-chan, sniff, cuando por fin pudo volver a amar a alguien esa persona no le correspondia, ne ren?

yashiro...(enojado)

r-ren, por favor no te enojes

por que tuviste que preguntarle eso a kyoko? no podias preguntarle de otra cosa? (sumamente enojado)

no, por que si le hubiera preguntado otra cosa nunca hubieramos sabido si mientras estuvo en america tuvo novio

pero no sabes lo mucho que me afecto el hecho de que se enamoro de otro chico cuando por fin volvio a amar

perdon ren, es que ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que no la veia que me emocione mucho

esta bien, pero no me gustaria que volviera a ver a aquel chico

por que?

por que ella dijo que no lo vio antes de venirse a japon y si en verdad no olvido el amor que sentia por el?

bueno tienes razon, por eso tienes que tratar de ganarte su amor

no

_*que rapida respuesta*_ pero ren, si no tratas de ganarte su amor cabe la posilidad de que cuando vea de nuevo al chico que quizo o quiere sus sentimientos crezcan mas

si, pero soy cuatro años mayor que ella

y eso que importa, acaso no sabes que hay parejas que se llevan mas de nueve o veinte años de edad e igual estan juntos?

tantos años?

si, y tu te afliges por cuatro años de diferencia, que gallina

yashiro (enojado)

no me mires asi por que sabes muy bien que tengo razon, haz estado enamorado de ella desde hace un año y no se lo has dicho nunca

bueo, eso fue por que-

y cuando te enteraste de que viajaba a america no hiciste nada por impedirlo

bueno admito que tienes toda la razon, pero dime estarias con alguien que amas cuando esa persona perdio el sentimiento de amar?

tienes razon, pero...

pero?

pero tu podrias haber hecho que ella volviera a amar

si seguro, cada vez que me acercaba a ella se congelaba al instante y cuando le di el beso en la mejilla despues de lo que sucedio con fuwa sho no se pudo concentrar en su trabajo

si, pero si no se podia concentrar no fue por que tu estabas en su mente a cada instante? y si en ese tiempo ella hubiera tenido aunque sea el mas chico de los sentimientos por ti? y si tu lo hubieras intentado esos sentimientos con el tiempo se hubieran convertido en amor y ahora estarian juntos y nunca se hubiera enamorado de otro chico

tienes razon, pero que mas puedo hacer, no creo que ella haya olvidado asi nada mas a aquel chico

por eso mismo tienes que conquistarla, ella ya es mayor de edad y ya se graduo, ahora nada te lo impide, imaginate en un año con un hermoso hijo o hija, tendria la inocencia de la madre, el talento del padre, los mismos ojos que kyoko, seria como una mini version de kyoko

es ciertamente tentador... pero no puedo, definitivamente no

ah ren, contigo no hay caso, bueno ya llegamos

espero que les haya gustado, este es mi primer fic de skip beat y no se si me quedo bien, es obvio que lo continuare, por que si no se que me arrepentire

bueno, con esto me despido...


	2. un nuevo comienzo 2ª parte

saludos otra vez, aunque este fic sea "M" no habra lemon hasta mas adelante

Bien, ya que estoy lista me voy a trabajar (contenta) (tocan a la puerta)quien?

etto, kyoko-chan estas lista?

ah, pero si eres tu inori-kun, que pasa?

bueno, tenemos que irnos ya o de lo contrario llegaremos tarde-

bien. solo dejame recoger mis cosas y nos marchamos

te ayudo?

esta bien, con ayuda sera mas rapido (recoge todo) bien, ya esta

que rapida eres kyoko-chan, yo solo te estorbe

no digas eso inori-kun, me fuiste de mucha ayuda, no te preocupes no fue un estorbo (le sonrie)

bien (se sonroja)

eh? inori-kun tienes fiebre?

p-por que?

por que estas todo rojo, si tienes fiebre mejor tomate el dia libre

no, estoy bien es solo que, ah

que pasa?

kyoko-chan apuremosno o llegaremos tarde

eh, si esta bien, vamonos

Al rato despues...

menos mal que llegamos a tiempo

si, eso pasa por quedarse conversando kyoko-chan, tienes que ser mas atenta con el tiempo

si, perdon, se nota que cuando te tomas tu trabajo en serio eres muy profesional

por supuesto, mi sueño desde siempre ha sido convertirme en manager, pero nunca pense que me harian manager de alguien tan famoso

(se sonroja) n-no exageres inori-kun, yo no soy tan famosa

claro que si, cada vez que pasamos por la ciudad la gente siempre habla de ti kyoko-chan, dicen lo buena que eres actuando y-

ya basta, vas hacer que me avergüenze mas de lo que estoy (aun mas sonrojada)

kyoko-chan, no sabes lo linda que eres cuando te sonrojas

por favor ya basta inori-kun

pero es la verdad (hace pucheros)

eres muy lindo inori-kun

e-en verdad (se sonroja)

si y mas cuando te sonrojas como ahora

ya basta

jajaja, perdon inori-kun solo era una venganza por hacer que me avergüenze, jajaja

yo no lo encuentro para nada divertido

hola kyoko, hace tiempo que no nos veiamos

ah, hola- (se congela)

kyoko-chan que pasa?

n-nada, es cierto aunque no ha pasado tanto tiempo que digamos

para mi si

por que?

por que extrañaba ver a la amiga que siempre me escuchaba en america, tu no?

si, te extrañe, pero que haces aqui?

que cruel kyoko, acaso no sabes que desde hoy trabajaremos juntos? ademas no me has saludado como corresponde

es verdad, perdon, bueno hola yui como estas?

bien y tu kyoko?

bien, bueno asi esta bien?

si, por cierto ahora que miro bien, quie es el?

eh, el es inori-kun

mucho gusto

no, no el, el que esta detras de ti (señala)

eh, detras de mi? (se voltea) tsuruga-san, no me habia dado cuenta de que estaba aqui

no importa (le sonrie)

tsuruga-san, p-por que esta tan enojado?

eh, yo no estoy enojado (sonrisa aun mas brillante)

claro que si, se le nota en todo el rostro que esta enojado *demonios: LA LUZ DIVINA*

claro que no

etto, kyoko

ah, si te presentare, yui el es tsuruga-ren, tsuruga-san el es yui, un amigo de america

eh, america? *yashiro* kyoko-chan no me digas que-

si, pero no diga nada, bien yashiro-san

si, esta bien

kyoko-chan

que pasa inori-kun?

mejor apuremosno por que si no llegaremos tarde al punto de grabacion (tono suplicante)

esta bien, mejor vamosno

nosotros iremos contigo kyoko

entonces yo tambien, asi aprovecho para hablar mas tiempo contigo (se sonroja)

esta bien

ren (habla despacio)

si, yashiro?

si no te apuras en conquistarla ese niñato te la arrebatara

no te preocupes, despues de todo el ya tiene a una persona importante

ah, es verdad se me habia olvidado, que alivio por que por un instante vi que aquel chico se sonrojo

eh?

no te diste cuenta? buen, pero ahora estoy mas seguro despues de lo que dijiste

*_pero ahora yo no, yashiro-san, siempre haces que la confianza se me quite*_

bueno aqui esta el segundo fic como lo dije


	3. nuevos sentimientos

*_pero ahora yo no, yashiro-san, siempre haces que la confianza se me quite*_

Ren, que te pasa?

nada, solo vamos a grabar

si tu lo dices...r-ren mejor vamos por otra parte-

por que?

ah, pero si es kyoko, no pense que te encontraria aqui

ah, hola shoutaro, como estas? *odio: matalo venganza: ahorcalo angel: no kyoko, si haces eso te arrepentiras, ademas ya recuperaste la capacidad de amar*

bien, pero dime, como estuvo tu estadia en america, disfrutaste estar alla?

por supuesto

y tambien veo que como siempre no te consigues novio, que mujer mas aburrida

oye, quien eres para hablarle asi a mi kyoko?

y quien eres tu, su perro guardian?

no, yo soy yui y tambien su novio

que? acaso crees que me creere esa mentira, por favor

si no es verdad entonces no haria esto (besa a kyoko)

_*nooooo, no la beses en frete de ren, no, por favor para* _

t-t-tu, sacale las manos de encima a kyoko

por que? si ella es mi novia

por que yo lo digo, y tu kyoko como te dejas besar por este tipo-

kyoko que te pasa?

n-nada (sonrojada) inori-kun, mejor vamosno los dos primero, si?

s-si

adios, nos vemos en un rato mas

espera kyoko, yo voy contigo

esta bien, yui, ademas estare con inori-kun, cuando tenga suficiente tiempo libre hablamos, ne?

e-esta bien

yui (furioso)

que pasa, tsuruga-ren?-

imagino que sabes que si tu besas a una chica asi de pronto ella malinterpretara las cosas no?

es que-

por eso tienes que aclarar todo con kyoko-san

no

por que no?

por que a mi en verdad me gusta kyoko, desde que nos conocimos

pero tu no tenias a una persona importante?

como lo sabe?

por que kyoko-san nos conto

eh?

asi que no tienes que engañarlos

pero no es una mentira, ella era la persona importante de la cual yo hablaba-

entonces por que besaste a otra chica?

e-eso fue por que-... y usted como lo sabe?

kyoko

ella lo vio?

hmm

y supongo que penso que la chica que estaba besando,no, la chica que me beso de repente era mi enamorada?

si, por eso te pido que te mantengas alejado de ella y no intentes acercarte

p-por que? (asustado)

por que ella es la persona a la que mas amo en el mundo y si tu me la quitas voy a encargarme de que tu carrera como actor se acabe

u-usted no podria...

claro que si, yo soy muy famoso y puedo hacer que la compañia LME se encargue de sacarte del mundo del espectaculo, asi que mantente alejado de ella, bien?

bien

asi esta mucho mejor, yashiro

s-si?

vamos

si, adios (se marchan)

pero que se cree ese chico besando asi nada mas a kyoko, ren era verdad eso que le decias?

claro que no, yo no soy uno de esos tipos que usan el nombre de su compañia para arruinar a los demas

si, por un momento pense que hablabas en serio

*_yo tambien*_ como crees?

al llegar al lugar de grabacion...

k-kyoko-chan que pasa?

nada, solo dejame sola por un rato

estas segura?

por dios inori-kun, solo dejame sola

esta bien, tampoco era como para enojarse

lo siento, es solo que tengo que pensar en muchas cosas

no importa, pero kyoko si sigues estando asi puede que en la grabacion no recuerdes las lineas y te quedes en blanco

eso no pasara inori-kun, confia en mi, bien?

bien, pero no tardes mucho tiempo las grabaciones ya estan por comenzar

esta bien

bueno, adios

adios *_que diablos estaba pensando yui al besarme asi de repente, a mi no me importaba nada lo que dijera ese imbecil de fuwa y aun asi el-... parece que todavia no lo he podido olvidar, si esto sigue asi no me podre concentrar en la grabacion, solo tengo que olvidarme de ese beso...(_silencio_)ahh, maldita sea simplemente no puedo sacarmelo de la cabeza y sus labios eran tan dulces, siesto sigue asi puede que me vuelva adicto a ellos y yo no quiero eso, por que si estoy con el, puede que lastime los sentimientos de tsuruga-san*_

que sera lo que sabe kyoko? acaso se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de tsuruga-ren luego de que recupero la capacidad de volve a amar?

van a tener que esperar a que suba el siguiente episodio XD y ahi tambien sabremos que paso con fuwa sho y yui al oir lo que decia ren


	4. recuerdos pasados

_*que diablos estaba pensando yui al besarme asi de repente, a mi no me importaba nada lo que dijera ese imbecil de fuwa y aun asi el-... parece que todavia no lo he podido olvidar, si esto sigue asi no me podre concentrar en la grabacion, solo tengo que olvidarme de ese beso...(silencio)ahh, maldita sea simplemente no puedo sacarmelo de la cabeza y sus labios eran tan dulces, si esto sigue asi puede que me vuelva adicta a ellos y yo no quiero eso, por que si estoy con el, puede que lastime los sentimientos de tsuruga-san* _(tocan a la puerta) por favor inori-kun, te dije que me dejaras sola

kyoko-san

t-tsuruga-can, perdon no sabia que era usted

esta bien, no tienes por que disculparte

bien, por cierto tsuruga-san

si?

como usted bien sabe, el era el chico al que queria en america-

en verdad dejaste de amarlo?

si

entonces por que te pusiste roja cuando el te beso?

e-eso fue por que... como no me iba a poner roja cuando el chico al que queria me besa de repente y mas encima dice que es mi novio?

bueno, eso es normal

ademas, yo todavia quiero a-

kyoko-chan, ya es hora de grabar, es mejor que salgas

esta bien inori-kun, voy enseguida, uff, se nota que ahora no tendre mucho tiempo libre, bueno tsuruga-san, mejor vamos

si, esta bien

bien

espera

que pasa?

que es lo que ibas a decirme hace poco?

n-no es nada solo olvidelo

si tu lo dices *_a mi no me engañas kyoko, en ese momento tu querias decir que todavia querias a fuwa sho, cierto? y yo que pense que el habia salido por completo de tu vida, pero parece que me equivoque una vez mas*_ (triste)

que le pasa tsuruga-san?

no, nada

esta raro el dia de hoy

probablemente

*_disculpeme tsuruga-san, pero yo no le puedo decir que todavia sigo queriendo a corn, si lo dijera en voz alta probablemente usted estaria triste, si tan solo no hubiera escuchado esa conversacion*_

**ººHACE UN AÑOºº**

_ring,ring,ring_

ya callate

_ring,ring,ring_

mi celular, donde esta? kyoko mogami al habla

como estas mi caperucita?

ah, si eras tu reino, que quieres?

que quiero? es obvio, que nos juntemos

para que?

tengo algo interesante que mostrarte

no me importa

tiene que ver con tu querido sempai

que es?

tienes que venir a verlo por ti misma

en donde estas?

en mi empresa, por supuesto

y que hace tsuruga-san alli?

no se, pero vino a hablar con el presidente, algo devio haber pasado y- kyoko? me corto

que habra pasado con tsuruga-san para que vaya a hablar con el presidente de la empresa de reino?

al llegar a la empresa de reino...

vaya, nunca me imagine que vinieras tan rapido

solo llevame a donde estan

esta bien, pero despues de esto tendras una cita conmigo

lo que sea, solo llevame

esta bien, caperucita

y por favor deja de llamarme asi es asqueroso

entonces como te llamo, "amor" "querida" "mi cielo"?

ninguna de todas, solo llamame kyoko-san

esta bien, kyoko

ah, me irritas

para eso estoy

se nota

bueno, vamos

esta bien

y dime todavia estas metida en la venganza contra fuwacchi?

pfff, jajajaja

de que te ries

c-como lo llamaste? fuwacchi? suena como si estuvieras llamando a un perro, jajajaja

si te sigues riendo no vas a poder ecuchar nada

eh?

ya estamos aqui

que rapido

si, solo escucha

esta bien

y bien tsuruga-ren, aceptas el trabajo si o no?

no se, tendre que trabajar junto a mogami kyoko 

vaya, parece que a tu sempai no le gusta actuar contigo

shhhh

mira, si sigues asi, crees que algun dia ella te veera con un posible interes amoroso?

que quiere decir ?

dime, cuando te diste cuanta de que tenias sentimientos por ella ?

despues de que se convirtiera en mi manager sustituto

ah, entonces eso paso hace tiempo

si, ha pasado mucho tiempo

si no haces algo rapido puede que alguien venga y te la quite, como ahora su fama esta aumentando cada vez mas

pero que puedo hacer ? ella tiene metida en la cabeza esa idea de vengarse de fuwa sho y ademas soy cuatro años mayor que ella

y que? hoy en dia las chicas de 16 años se pueden casar

y tu crees que ella quiere casarse conmigo?

bueno, eso lo tienes que averiguar

como ?

que tienes que tratar de ganarte su amor y quitarle esa idea de vengarze de fuwa sho

no

ah, contigo no hay caso ren y dime aceptas no el trabajo?

si

que bien

e-el me quiere? a mi?

kyoko?

no, esto no puede estar pasando, y-yo no puedo seguir viendolo despues de esto

espera kyoko adonde vas?

a un lugar lejos de aqui

que quieres decir con eso?

voy a pedirle al presidente... tel vez el pueda...pero que pasara si...

kyoko reacciona!

adios, reino, me tengo que ir

adonde?

donde el presidente tengo cosas que hablar con el

esta bien, si quieres te llevo-

no, quiero estar sola por un rato

estaras bien?

si, estare bien no te preocupes

*_como pudo pasar esto? hubiera preferido no enterarme de nada, perdon tsuruga-san pero yo ya no puedo estar a su lado, aunque haya recuperado el sentido de amar no podre estar a su lado* _(marcando)

**hola?**__

presidente?

**que pasa? **

tengo algo que hablar con usted?

**esta bien**

esta en su oficina?

**si **

espereme ahi

**bien**

adios_-_

Para que quera verme tan urgentemente kyoko?

20 minutos despues

presidente

si?

ya llego la

hazla pasar

enseguida... pase por favor

esta bien

que es tan urgente, kyoko-chan?

bueno presidente, queria pedirle un favor

eh?

se que es raro pero si me pudiera escuchar

esta bien, dime

quiero saber si usted me puede conseguir algun trabajo fuera del pais, no importa cuanto tiempo dure, solo quiero salir de japon

y por que razon?

eso es algo que no pudo decirle (triste)

esta bien, no preguntare, y para cuando quieres salir?

si es posible, esta misma semana

esta bien

un favor mas

cual?

que no se lo diga a nadie

kyoko, estas escapando de algo o alguien en especial?

por favor presidente, le dije que no puedo decirle la razon por la que he decidido irme

esta bien, bueno kyoko, tienes que preparar todas tus cosas

esta bien

yo te aviso que dia sale tu vuelo

esta bien y gracias, no se como le pagare este favor

no te preocupes, ver felices a los miembros de mi empresa es lo que me gusta

en serio, muchas gracias

*_pense que seria mas dificil convencer al presidente sobre querer irme a otro pais, pero estoy segura que esta es una buena decision, asi tsuruga-san podra olvidar el amor que tiene por mi... no se por que pero por alguna razon me siento triste al tener que partir* (a punto de llorar) pero que me pasa? mis lagrimas no dejan de salir, si el presidente me ve asi seguro que hara hasta lo imposible para que no me vaya, pero yo no quiero causarle probleas a nadie, kyoko tienes que ser fuerte, tan fuerte como fuiste cuando chica cuando tu madre te dejo...(llorando sin parar) maldita sea, si mi mama no me hubiera dejado probablemente nunca habria pasado por esto,nunca habria dejado kyoto y nunca hubiera conocido a tsuruga-san, por que tuve que ser una hija no deseada, sniff, y-yo*-_

kyoko-san, pasa algo malo?

_*esta voz es de...t-tsuruga-san, el era la persona a la que menos queria ver*_ no, no pasa nada malo (se limpia)

por que estabas llorando?

por nada (silencio)...tsuruga-san

si?

puede llevarme al darumaya?

esta bien

gracias *_por lo menos asi podre estar un rato con el, ya que si voy a otro pais no se si regresare*_

*_por que habra estado llorando? solo lloraba asi cuando algo tenia que ver con su madre, aunque no se que habra pasado despues de que volvi a america, habra pasado algo con su madre?*_

despues de dos dias...

bueno kyoko, adios

adios presidente

cuidate

esta bien

ah, esta niña, que le habra pasado para querer irse asi?

presidente una llamada para usted

de quien?

tsuruga-ren

pasamelo, hello?

**hola, presidente donde esta?**

en el aeropuerto

**se va de viaje?**

no, estaba despidiendo a mogami

**kyoko-san?**

si, acaba de irse

**por que?**

no se, vino el otro dia a pedirme si podia conseguirle trabajo fuera del pais

**y a donde la envio?**

a america

**tan lejos? y ella sabe hablar ingles**

seguro, tuvo que aprender cuando vino tu padre

**ah, si me acuerdo**

eso es todo lo que querias decirme?

**si, adios**

adios

**ººFINºº**

bueno, eso es todo espero que les haya gustado...

era mentira, depues seguire subiendo los otros capitulos


	5. todo por los efectos del alcohol

que se cree ese tsuruga-ren para amenazarme, si quiero puedo alejarlo de kyoko (enojado)

vaya, vaya, asi que hay alguien mas que odia a ren, si quieres yo te puedo ayudar a que se separe de kyoko (sonrisa malvada)

no quiero tener nada que ver contigo

escucha, yo se como hacer para separarlos, he conocido a kyoko desde que nacimos y si de algo estoy seguro es que no le gusta que le digan nada que tenga que ver conmigo

y por que?

bueno, digamos que pasaron una serie de eventos el año pasado que hizo que ella se fuera de mi lado

como que? (levanta una ceja)

eso lo sabras con el tiempo, por ahora solo te digo que confies en mi

esta bien

*In light of the moon se concentra principalmente en la era edo, trata sobre una princesa(Susanna Julia una actriz muy reconocida) heredera al trono y ser la proxima gobernante, pero su malvada hermana (kyoko) trata de hacer todo lo posible por quitarle su lugar, un dia llega al castillo un joven llamado Yosak Gurrier (yui) que se termina por enamorar de Iori Yuzuki (kyoko) mientras que yuzuki solo tiene ojos para Makoto Yuki (ren) un sirviente que hace todo lo que le ordena yuzuki, por que segun el un sirviente no debe desobedecer a su amo pero en realidad lo hace por que la ama, mientras que la princesa Arisa Tsuruume se enamoro perdidamente de yozak gurrier, por lo que esta dispuesta a hacer todo lo que sea posible por conseguir su amor e incluso darle su lugar a yuzuki, para que lo rechaze*

ahh, me fascina esta historia es tan romantica, pero siempre me toca hacer papeles de mala, aunque la historia se centra solo en el triangulo amoroso entre yozak, yuzuki y yuki, y no sale mucho tsuruume, y mas encima me va a tocar hacer escenas de besos con yozak y yuki, probablemente esto incomode a tsuruga-san

ok, empezaremos con la grabacion, kyoko estas lista?

si

yui?

tambien

*la escena mostraba como yozak llegaba al castillo y ahi veia a una hermosa joven que estaba parada mirando al cielo, se quedo tan atonito con su belleza que no se dio cuenta cuando la joven se acerco a el e inesperadamente lo llevo dentro de la casa, algo que sorprendio al joven, al entrar un fuerte olor a flores le llamo la atencion, habian de todo tipo; amapolas, tulipanes, rosas, girasoles y tambien una foto de una mujer, probablemente ya muerta ya que estaba con velas a su lado, tambien vio la decoracion de la casa, las puertas eran corredizas, todo estaba tan iluminado que no se impresionaba al ver que una chica tan hermosa viviera ahi, lo siguiente fue mucho mas raro para el, se vio rodeado de soldados, todos en posecion de defensa, penso que ahi el era el peligro ya que nunca lo habian visto, pero lo siguiente fue lo mas sorprendente y era que los soldados no estaban alerta de lo que el hiciera, si no de lo que la joven al frente suyo les hiciera, ellos atacaron pero ella los derroto a todos, se quedo paralizado al ver que tanta fuerza provenia de un cuerpo que parecia tan fragil, la chica le pregunto como se llamaba y el le respondio: yozak, mi nombre es yozak gurrier y la chica solo se abstino a sonreirle y le dijo que le siguiera*

listo, corten! muy bien hecho los dos, muy buena actuacion fue increible de que no tuvieramos que retomar la escena

kyoko

que pasa, yui?

me preguntaba si estabas libre esta noche?

eh, perdona pero le prometi a tsuruga-san que iria a cenar con el, perdon quizas en otra ocasion

esta bien, ve sin cuidado

ok, adios

si, adios... maldito tsuruga-ren quien te crees que eres para pedirle a kyoko una cita, si mas encima ni si quiera le has dicho tus sentimiento, maldito cobarde

a la cena...

perdoneme tsuruga-san, llegue tarde

no, yo tambien llegue hace poco (llego quince minutos antes a la cena)

que bien, por que me sentiria culpable por hacerlo esperar tanto tiempo

no tienes por que

pero digame tsuruga-san

primero tomemos asiento

si (se sientan)

bien, que era lo que querias preguntarme?

bueno, le queria preguntar si a usted no le molesta besarse con una novata como yo

eh? tu, una novata?

si, como sabe yo nunca antes habia hecho escenas de besos y no se como lo deberia hacer (se sonroja)

bueno, si quieres yo te enseño

eh? u-usted?

si, por que? hay algun problema con eso?

no, es que...bueno, esta bien

en verdad?

si, por que si no, con quien mas practicaria?

tienes razon

que quieren de cenar¿ (mozo)

yo quiero, un Gratinado de queso y tu, mogami-san

yo quiero una hamburguesa

y para tomar?

para mi, una copa de vino

lo mismo para mi

segura?

si

bien, su orden estara en unos minutos (se marcha)

y desde cuando bebes?

en una de las reuniones que tuve con mis amigas en america

y hubo algun chico?

si, solo los que conociamos

ahh, y te divertiste?

si, mucho, aunque al otro dia termine con un dolor de cabeza

es lo normal, si tomas mas de lo normal

si

y dime que mas hiciste mientras estuvise en america?

bueno, principalmente trabajo, por que no tenia mucho tiempo libre, y no salia mucho

supongo que estabas cansada de tanto trabajar

si, por eso mismo me vine a japon, termine de hacer todos los trabajos que me ofrecieron y me vine

y cuantos trabajos te ofrecieron en el año?

bueno a ver 1..2..4..7..17 31, aunque no los acepte todos

y en los que trabajaste, de que se trataban?

bueno, todos eran romanticos, en los que obvio, yo hacia de mala

supongo que tuviste fama de mala en america, ne?

no, casi siempre que me veian me decian lo bueno que fue mi actuacion y que les encanto mi personaje

como todas las veces que has actuado

em, si

su orden

ah, gracias

bueno, a comer mogami

si, provecho

al terminar...

y bueno, estas llena?

si, solo tengo sed -agarra la copa de vino y se la toma toda de un solo trago-

espera, si te la tomas asi te vas a emborrachar-

eh? que decias?

nada, parece que no te hizo efecto

oye, ren, por que mejor no nos vamos-ebria-

eh? como me dijiste?

ren, que acaso te molesta?

no, es que tu- espera estas borracha

yo? claro que no

no te creo...esta bien mejor vamos

si, ya me aburri de estar aca

la cuenta!

que lentos

al salir del restaurant...

oye, ren

si?

por que mejor no vamos a tu casa

a mi casa?

si, por que si en el darumaya me ven asi, me van a regañar

tienes razon, pero primero habra que avisarles

avisales tu, diles que... ahi tu inventa algo

esta bien, bueno por ahora solo limitate a subir

ok, ok - sube al auto-

_*como puede ella embriagarse con una sola copa, bueno quizas haya sido lo mismo cuando estuvo en america, se nota que no tiene tolerancia al alcohol*_

tengo sueño

por que mejor no duermes hasta que lleguemos a mi casa

esta bien- cierra los ojos-

ahhh, supongo que no hay otra opcion

zzzzzzzz *_donde estoy?- __**kyoko-**__ quien eres?- __**si no sacas mas de un 100 no me sentire orgullosa de ti- **__mama? __**eres un fracaso, una idiota, no se como pude tener una hija asi- **__e-espera, mama, no me dejs sola- __**si tan solo tu padre no te hubiera salvado, probablemente, ahora estaria aqui conmigo, tu tienes la culpa de que tu padre muriera, tu lo mataste- **__no, yo no lo mate, yo no hice nada- __**claro que si, que ya no te acuerdas quien fue la que se quedo parada en medio de la calle?- **__pero eso no fue mi culpa, fue tu culpa, tu me dijiste que me quedara ahi- __**acaso no te diste cuenta, yo te deje ahi para que te atropellaran, tu fuiste una hija que yo no desee -**__callate,callate, no me eches a mi la culpa de todo, ya no-* _

vaya, parece que ya despertaste, justo cuando llegamos

si *_que fue ese sueño?*_

estas bien?

si, estoy bien

puedes caminar?

claro

entonces, vayamos adentro

bien

y que soñabas?

por que?

por que estabas sonriendo, parecias estar soñando algo bueno

no, solo cosas del pasado

y que cosas?

nada importante

pero debio ser algo bueno para que sonrieras

parece

a ver, donde deje las llaves? -busca- aqui estan -abre la puerta- pasa

si

bueno, yo me voy a bañar tu por mientas ve que hacer

esta bien, hace tiempo que no venia a la casa de tsuruga-san, tiene un monton de cosas, que es esto? alguna clase de bebida? habra que probar, perdon tsuruga-san es que la curiosidad me gana -se sirve- no sera mucho? no creo -se lo bebe de un solo trago- ademas es muy rico, voy a tomar mas

kyoko? que pasa? te sientes mal?

eh? claro que no, estoy suuper bien, solo estaba provando esto -se lo enseña-

eso el alcohol kyoko

como se llama?

whisky

umm, tal vez algun dia me compre uno, por que estaba muy rico

no te lo recomiendo, y menos si no eres tolerable al alcohol

quien dice que no soy tolerable?

yo lo digo

mmm

que pasa?

es que usted es muy sexy, y mas cuando esta con una pura toalla tapandose, y con el pecho al aire

p-pero que dices? ya deja de tomar -se acerca-

-lo abraza- y esta muy calientito, tsuruga-san

si -lo besa- _*pero que haces kyoko?si sigues asi no me podre controlar*_

como lo imagine, sus labios son muy adictivos, podria estar asi toda la noche, pero no, yo quiero otra cosa -baja poco a poco la mano hasta llegar al gran bulto, que hace poco le rozaba el andomen- esta muy duro

p-para, kyoko...

por que, acaso no le gusta?

n-no es que- ahhh, ya detente *_si sigues asi kyoko, seguramente te arrepentiras al otro dia, pero, donde demonios aprendio a tocar asi? y a besar de la manera en que lo hizo* _(enojado)

que pasa, ren? acaso no quieres hacerlo conmigo?

n-no es eso, p-pero despues tu te arrepentiias

y que te hace pensar eso?

p-pues por que estas bajo los efectos del alcohol, ahh -pero ya era demasiado tarde, kyoko despues de haber estado tocando un buen rato el bulto, metio la mano y empezo a masajear el miembro del actor, tan lentamente que ren no pudo evitar venirse en las manos de kyoko, ella cuando estaba a punto de probarlo, ren la paro- pero que crees que haces?

"que"? es obvio no? probar tu semen - y asi sin mas lamio sus dedos impidiendo a que ren la detuviera- mmm, delicioso, pero a mi me gustaria que este liquido estuviera de...ntro... de mi -se desmaya-

kyoko, que te pasa? *_parece que el alcohol le hizo efecto,menos mal, por que si no, no se cuan lejos habria llegado esta situacion*_ en buen momento te desmayaste

kyoko por que? por que te desmayaste en el momento mas bueno? T.T

bueno, no queria que pasara algo todacia entre ellos dos en el quinto capitulo, asi que mas adelante XD

DEJEN REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6: AVISO

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA**

**Esta historia se detendra hasta nuevo aviso, ya que por ahora mismo estoy con otras dos y estas no las puedo atender**

**Asi que a quienes estuvieron leyendo hasta aqui Perdon**


	7. AVISO IMPORTANTE: LEER

Primero que nada, Hola.

Ya que me han llegado Review diciendo que continue escribiendo, decidi publicar este comunidado en cada capítulo.

No seguire escribiendo mis historias, pero si me asegure de darlas en adopción. Asi que para aquellos que quieran leerlas, les doy el link o el nombre del usuario para que las lean.

Uniendose a la oscuridad la sigue escribiendo Angelus Cecidit, aqui está el Link (separen los espacios)

s/6 81 0830/ 1/Un iendo se_a_la _osc uridad_ versio n_ ree dit ada

Empezando de Nuevo la sigue escribiendo rose sanguinis, aqui el Link.

www. fanficti on s/7 09436 3/1/E mpe zand o_ de _Nu evo

Por toda la eternidad la sigue escribiendo Yoru-no-hanayome, el link

www. fanfiction s/6835175 /1/ Por_toda_l a_et ern idad_ reeditada

* * *

**Si bien se han demorado en publicar, les pregunté por ello y me dijeron que no han tenido el tiempo para publicar, asi que solo habra que tener paciencia, ya que también tienen sus historias por terminar.**

* * *

A quien le interese, las historias de:

una vida normal

y

Siempre en el pasado

están igualmente en adopción.

* * *

Gracias por apoyarme estos años y perdón por haber dejado las historias a medio camino.

Adiós.


End file.
